A Girl's Confusion
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: When You Find Out That The LoVe Of Your Life LoVes Somone Else, What Do You Do? But Wait HE Kissed YOU! What Is Going On? -Sango & Miroku-


_05/11/2008_

_**A Girl's Confusion…**_

_**--**_

_One-Shot_

_Dream Mode_

_Romance_

_Written By: Suzumi Shizuki_

_**--**_

Sango-Chan was in her second period class. There was a sudden knock on the door, to her luck -not- it was Miroku-Senpai. He asked the teacher if he could have a word with Sango and weirdly the teacher agreed.

Miroku-Senpai walked out the room, followed by Sango-Chan. As the door closed behind her, he pulled her agents him and gave her an unexpected kiss. At first Sango-Chan had no idea on how to react, but she sure as Hell was not gonna let him get away with it. HE had a Girl-Friend for crying out loud! So she pushed him away giving him a nice, hard slap across the face.

"Why did you do that for!?" he demanded to know.

"Mmh, I don't know, maybe because you have a Girl-Friend. And don't yell, we're in the hallway, remember." Sango-Chan replied in a whisper.

"…" he didn't know what to say… and truth be told, he didn't know why he had kissed her in the first place… it was just out of instinct.

"Exactly, you have no idea what to say because you know I'm speaking the truth." She turned around and was about to open the door but Miroku-Senpai stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, I still need to talk to you."

"About what, I thought you had already said what you wanted?" She said in a not so happy manner.

"About what is going on between you and me…?"

"Between you and me, what do you mean?" She questioned with curiosity.

"Come on Sango, you know what I mean. We don't talk to each other anymore, every time we walk by each other we look the opposite way. There is no eye contact anymore, I don't understand why."

"You really want to know why, Miroku-Senpai?" Sango-Chan questioned leaning agents the lockers.

"Ah, yea…"

"Because… well because, I cannot look at you without having the urge to cry my eyes out… I'm Heart Broken… I fell in LoVe with Miroku-Senpai, yet you just tossed me away. Right when I was gonna confess to you… you found someone new. I LoVe you and I can't get you out of my head." She looked at Miroku-Senpai's expression then turned her gaze to the opposite direction. "Does that answer your question?"

"… Yea… Sorry…" He answered with a cracked voice.

"Why are you apologizing for? It doesn't matter anymore… I don't care… I need to get back to class…"

"Sango, I don't… don't have a girl-friend anymore."

Sango-Chan at that moment just stood there, as if she had been paralyzed or something, then with a cold tone on her voice answered… "And what am I suppose to do, throw a party to celebrate or something?" She opened the door and without looking back went in, leaving Miroku-Senpai just standing there.

The whole period, Sango-Chan couldn't stop thinking about that last phrase, 'what did he meant when he told me he didn't have a girl-friend anymore? What did he want me to do?' The bell rang and she still couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey San-Chan, what's wrong? You look weird…" questioned Sango-Chan's friend, Kagome-Chan.

"Oh, Kagz-Chan… Ah, well I'm confused."

"About…?"

"Since when is you know who, single? I mean he came to my second period and kissed me, then he tells me that he no longer has a girl-friend… what is all that suppose to mean?"

'Aha, no wonder he took so long to get back to class.' "I don't know San-Chan; maybe Aisawa wasn't to get back with you…"

"I doubt it Kagz-Chan, Miroku-Senpai told InuYasha-Senpai that he wasn't thinking about ever getting with me… I hate Miroku-Senpai so much yet I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Calm down San-Chan, do you want the whole school to find out about your LoVe life?"

"What does it matter, Kagz-Chan? People in this school find out everything in a second." Sango-Chan replied putting her stuff in her locker.

"laugh True that, true that. So what are you gonna do now? He kissed you, yet he told InuYasha that he wasn't gonna get back with you…"

"argh I have no idea… I have a headache, I've been thinking about it all last period, and can't come up with an answer. Damn, all this is just way too complicated."

"I think you should just talk to him and come up with an answer to all this drama." added Kagz-Chan as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yea… I guess I should do that… Mmh, I'm not hungry, so I'm gonna go look for him."

"Okay, I'll be at Mr. Myoga's."

Sango-Chan looked for him in any place she could possibly think of… then finally found him at the GYM. He was lifting weights with InuYasha-Senpai and some other dudes.

InuYasha-Senpai was the first to spot her and signaled her to come over. "Hey Sango, what brings you here?" He questioned with a smirk across the face.

"Well, I need to talk to Miroku-Senpai and InuYasha-Senpai, in private…"

"Oh, about what, may I ask…?" questioned InuYasha-Senpai with curiosity.

"Well what's the whole point of being in private if InuYasha-Senpai wants me to say it in front of this people?"

"Hey, hey… Don't be so spicy laugh…" said one of the guys in the weight room.

"Whatever… nobody is talking to you fatty. In any case, can I talk to you two, or are you guys too busy hanging out with this idiots? Wait then again you two are idiots too… Okay never mind, I'm afraid if I talk to Miroku-Senpai and InuYasha-Senpai I will become an Idiot, too. I'm out." She turned around walking away, while mentally slapping herself. 'Damn! Why did I have to say those kinda things!? Now who's the IDIOT!?'

"Hey, wait up Sango! Sorry about back there." said InuYasha-Senpai as he caught up to her followed by Miroku-Senpai.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to us about, Sango?" questioned Miroku-Senpai

"Oh, he speaks…" said InuYasha-Senpai playfully

"Shut up, InuYasha!"

"laugh You guys never change. But still that's not what I wanted to talk to you two about… well you see, what InuYasha-Senpai told me about Miroku-Senpai last time and what Miroku-Senpai did a while ago are making me really confused."

"I'm afraid I'm not following…" replied InuYasha-Senpai

"Okay… InuYasha-Senpai last time told me that Miroku-Senpai wasn't thinking about ever getting with me… yet Miroku-Senpai kissed me during second period and said that he no longer had a girl-friend… So yea… I don't know what either of you are thinking… actually I don't know what Miroku-Senpai is thinking…?"

"Wow, you kissed her!?" InuYasha-Senpai questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"Ah…well… Damn, okay yea I kissed Sango! But hey who can blame me? I've had a crush on her since way back… I can't stop thinking about her and now that I know that she likes me back, do you think I'm gonna let this just get away!?"

Sango-Chan was the one that couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was it true, did he really still liked her? Then those that mean that he will give HER ANOTHER CHANCE? Will they get back together? What's all this leading into?

There was a sudden bipping noise… and the image of Miroku-Senpai confessing his LoVe for her started to vanish… 'Wait, no, don't… don't leave me…'

"Ah!" She stood up from the bed… "Feh So it was all a dream? Sweet… I Hate My Life…" She completely got up and went directly to take a shower. 'So, its true, I'm never gonna be able to have him back, not even in my dreams…' tears started to flow down her cheeks… "Pathetic…"

_**The End!!**_


End file.
